Kayla
"Oh my god! Guys! It has our names on it!I feel like an actress now." Kayla on seeing the movie poster sign. Kayla is a student at Southwood Highschool and girlfriend to Nick. She was graduating the night of the outbreak and stayed with Tanner and his group. Personality Kayla is a nice, sweet, innocent personality, not having a mean bone in her body. She is also a loyal friend, seeing all her friends as equals instead of choosing one she likes more. She is very outgoing person, and loves to meet new people. During the outbreak Kayla is very frighten. She though was brave enough to look for Tanner and Maxime during the first moments of the outbreak. She stayed close to Nick, deeply in love with him and devoted to him. This can be seen as she refused to leave Nick alone during his final moments. Pre-Apocalypse Kayla attended Southwood Highschool where she became friends with Tanner, Maxime, Maria, El, and Nick, later dating Nick for a unknown amount of time. She was graduating the night of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse She fled with Nick, Maria, and Miles when the outbreak first started but was pushed back into the school. After locating a room to hide in she was brave enough to hunt down Maxime and Tanner, bringing them back to the Science Room. Kayla began to have a panic attack and relied on Nick to calm her down, Nick seemed to be the only one whom could or would be willing to calm Kayla down as this was a usual task. She was against the idea of heading to the Computer Room but was overruled by the others. She was very scared to leave and wonder through the school, being disturbed by the gruesome scene in the hall and holding Nick the rest of the way. In the Computer Room she helped Maria send a message for help on the internet, and was one of the first to flee the Computer Room through the vent. Kayla was overjoyed to see Nick had made it out of the Computer Room but was greatly saddened on the news of El dying, but she still defended Tanner. Though not getting to involved she did plead for Miles to stop. The group decided to continue moving, Kayla showing a new confidence now, which surprised most of the group. Though she struggled and was still hesitant she was a lot more independent. She helped hold the doors in the cafeteria and was ready to fend off the infected that began to fill the room but Nick forced her through the 2nd story window. Kayla helped comfort Dave after he had lost Sheryl. But when Dave turned he tried to attack Kayla, Nick though stepped in the way, getting bit in the process. The group, knowing Nick will turn, began to leave him behind but Kayla refused to leave, despite the group and Nick begging her to leave him. Kayla stayed with Nick during their last moments, Nick gave Kayla a necklace that he was planning to give her after graduation. Moments before the infected horde broke into the room Kayla asks for Nick to hold her and not let go, no matter how bad it hurts. Nick agrees and the two embrace each other moments before being devoured alive. Killed Victims Kayla killed no one during the outbreak. Death KILLED BY - Infected Kayla refused to leave her infected boyfriend and stayed with him. The two embraced each other just before the horde of infected devoured them. Relationships "You're such a bitch" Kayla joking with Maria. Kayla and Maria were close friends, often joking with one another. Maria though seemed annoyed at times with how needy Kayla was, and was likely very happy that Nick was more then eager to be with her. Kayla saw Maria as a strong leader during the outbreak, listening to everything Maria said. Even leaving the Science Room which Kayla was strongly against. "He's kinda weird, like he has weird looking teeth but other then that he is nice." Kayla on Miles Kayla was eager to meet Miles, but did not seem to like him as much as she liked everyone else. But she did her best to be friendly towards him for Maria's sake. Kayla seemed to feel nothing when Miles had died, possibly because of how he saw her as weak and the fights that her and Miles got in. "I'm fine" Kayla to Nick. Kayla and Nick were extremely close with one another. Kayla was madly in love with Nick and relied on him for emotional support a lot of the time. Nick was okay with taking care of her and calming her down through her many panic attacks. Kayla would do anything for Nick, even refusing to leave him during his last moments even if it meant she would die too. "Tanner!" Kayla meeting Tanner at grad. Kayla and Tanner were very close to one another. Both excited to see each other at the graduation. They talked a lot before the outbreak but during the outbreak Tanner seemed to take a more leadership type role and Kayla mainly just listened to him and followed. Kayla did stand up for Tanner when Miles and Tanner got in a fight, but did not get physical. Tanner showed a hard time leaving Kayla behind when she wanted to stay with Nick. "We had a small party at Maria's and it was so fun!" Kayla arriving at graduation with El. Kayla and El seemed very tight, sticking together and joking around with one another before the outbreak. Kayla was one of the only ones not disgusted with El during graduation. During the outbreak Kayla and El stuck close together. Kayla seeming devastated to hear of El's death, bursting into tears. Appearances - Those That Remain